Chapter 6/Gallery
Final Space S1 E6 1.png|Four minutes of oxygen left. Final Space S1 E6 2.png|Gary wonders if Avocato will come, of if he is secretly immortal. H.U.E. tells him no to both. Final Space S1 E6 3.png|Main story; Gary finally has people to play cards with. Final Space S1 E6 4.png|Then Little Cato’s distress call finally reaches them. Final Space S1 E6 5.png|Avocato wants to go save Little Cato, while Quinn wants to close the breach first. Final Space S1 E6 6.png|Gary gets pulled into the argument, at gunpoint. Final Space S1 E6 7.png|Gary picks Little Cato. Final Space S1 E6 8.png|He will go, even though it is most likely a trap. Final Space S1 E6 9.png|Gary’s attempt to get Mooncake to come along backfires, as Gary doesn’t hide how dangerous the mission will be. Final Space S1 E6 10.png|Since H.U.E. can’t land, Gary and Avocato have to space vault. Final Space S1 E6 11.png|They jump through the clouds. Final Space S1 E6 12.png|But once through, they find out there are two planets. Final Space S1 E6 13.png|They end up landing on the wrong one. Final Space S1 E6 14.png|Quinn had to be tied up, but she’s not going to let that stop her. Final Space S1 E6 15.png|She seduces KVN Final Space S1 E6 16.png|And tricks him into freeing her. Final Space S1 E6 17.png|She tries to take one of the HAWKs to get to the breach. Final Space S1 E6 18.png|H.U.E. stops her, and instead shows her all of Gary’s messages to her. Final Space S1 E6 19.png|Avocato and Gary try to jump to the correct planet. Final Space S1 E6 20.png|They make it, though their suits are destroyed. Avocato rushes off to save his son. Final Space S1 E6 21.png|They storm the prison. Final Space S1 E6 22.png|And empty their guns. Final Space S1 E6 23.png|Except, there wasn’t anybody to shoot at. Final Space S1 E6 24.png|Gary excuses himself for a moment, supposedly to pee. Final Space S1 E6 25.png|Avocato continues, and runs into his son, who is controlled by the Lord Commander. Final Space S1 E6 26.png|Gary points out the freakiness of the situation, like how Little Cato is hovering in the air. Final Space S1 E6 27.png|Avocato tells Gary his darkest secret. Final Space S1 E6 28.png|He used to be the Lord Commanders second in command. Final Space S1 E6 29.png|Until the Lord Commander made all his generals kill their first born to prove their loyalty. Final Space S1 E6 30.png|Avocato was the only one who refused, and turned on the Lord Commander. Final Space S1 E6 31.png|So the Lord Commander has been using Little Cato as a hostage ever since. Final Space S1 E6 32.png|Quinn actually enjoys Gary’s videos. Final Space S1 E6 33.png|Gary and Avocato follow Little Cato deeper into the prison. Final Space S1 E6 34.png|And as they expected, the Lord Commander awaits them. Final Space S1 E6 35.png|He has murdered everyone else in the prison. Final Space S1 E6 36.png|Lord Commander orders Little Cato to kill his father. Final Space S1 E6 37.png|And reads Gary’s mind to find out where Mooncake is. Final Space S1 E6 38.png|On the Galaxy One, a new message comes in. Gary recorded it while he was “peeing”. Final Space S1 E6 39.png|He apologizes to Quinn for hurting her. The S.A.M.E.S. cheer him on. Final Space S1 E6 40.png|Quinn decides it’s time to rescue Gary. Final Space S1 E6 41.png|Avocato tries to snap his son out of the mind control. Final Space S1 E6 42.png|A hug finally does the trick. Final Space S1 E6 43.png|Now to save Gary. Final Space S1 E6 44.png|The Lord Commander finds the information he wants. Final Space S1 E6 45.png|But no need to go get him. Mooncake is already here. Final Space S1 E6 46.png|And the Lord Commander once more finds himself on the receiving end of Mooncake’s powers. Final Space S1 E6 47.png|There are still some guards, and they attack the fleeing prisoners. Final Space S1 E6 48.png|As they run, Avocato loses some bombs. Final Space S1 E6 49.png|The prisoners escape. Final Space S1 E6 50.png|Mooncake takes care of the prison’s defenses…. Final Space S1 E6 51.png|…and the last guards. Final Space S1 E6 52.png|But the Lord Commander has one final trick up his sleeve. Final Space S1 E6 53.png|He puts an armed bomb on Little Cato’s back. Final Space S1 E6 54.png|It looks like they made it. Final Space S1 E6 55.png|But then Avocato discovers the bomb. Final Space S1 E6 56.png|He takes it as far from the others as possible. Final Space S1 E6 57.png|Sacrificing his own life. Final Space S1 E6 58.png|The others can only look in horror… Final Space S1 E6 59.png|…as Avocato’s dead body plummets back to Zetakron Alpha. Final Space S1 E6 60.png|H.U.E. patches up the hole. Category:Episode Galleries